particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Fletcher
Scott Fletcher (b.2300-d.--) Born in the Suburbs of Eth City in Miktar in 2300, Scott Fletcher became Prime Minister in August 2339 after the Cabinet reshuffle due to the death of Prime Minister Herbert Dranlow. As the newest high flyer in the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik, Prime Minister Fletcher is immensly popular with people and politicians alike and has previously held other offices within the political system. *Mayor of Eth City *Governor of Dorvan County *Under Secretary of State for Trade and Industry *National Security advisor to Interim PM Vivien Watterson Politically PM Fletcher is more right wing minded than previous PM's, and took no time in presenting the senate with the 'Penalty of Death Act 2339' in order to create a detterent feeling within the nation, which goes with his personal slogan... ' Justice will prevail ' PM Fletcher is currently under taking preceedings to remove President Charles Austin from his office due to inactivity... 'We, the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik, call for early elections as soon as we can reach a consensus. The reasoning for this is over the constitutional crisis due to the inactivity of President Charles Austin. Protesters have gathered outside the Presidential Palace demanding the impeachment of the President. Not one action has been taken by the President for nearly ten years and he has not been seen in public for countless years. We cannot even be sure that the President is still in power or whether left wing extremists are secretly holding the highest office of state in Dorvik. Charles Austins failure to appear at the State funeral of Prime Minister Herbert Dranlow, was the last straw and action must be taken.... We therefore propose.... *Early elections to officially remove Austin from office *This needs the withdrawal of other parties support for this man to remain in office. In february 2343 Prime Minister Fletcher resigned from office along with all other ACPD and NPP cabinet secretarys due to illegal action taken in Uwakah by Foreign Secretary Ralf Hutter (GC)..... The Prime Minister today asked the President to declare a national television freeze for the PM to address the nation on every channel. The President granted this request and at five O'clock this evening flanked by Health Secretary Amy Underlodge and Trade and Industry Secretary Horace Todd, the Prime Minister announced his refusal to work any longer with the foreign secretary...... Quote: Foreign Secretary Ralf Hutter claims that a coup is underway in the Region of Dorvik Uwakah. However it is becoming increasingly evident that the real coup is being staged here in Dorvik under the leadership of Mr. Hutter himself and leaders of the Military. Military action was taken against the Government of Mirjam Sterk who was in the process of been fully endorsed by the Senate and Madame President Watterson herself. This action was taken with no consultation of the cabinet, myself as Prime Minister or even the commander in chief, President Vivien Watterson. Taking decisions above his station has shown the world what a power hungry man the Foreign Secretary has become and how little he cares about protocol or democracy. To claim that the government of Mirjam Sterk is illegal is ludicrous as she is clearly supported by the people of Uwakah and a majority of the Dorvish Senate wish to see her in power. People have been killed in the illegal action that General Friedrich Papen and Ralf Hutter authorised, including innocent Dorvish soldiers. I urge the President to Strip Mr. Hutter of his office and that enquiry be posed to try the General and secretary for war crimes. The current coalition is no longer workable and in line with the NPP, all ACPD members of the cabinet have resigned their posts today at the Presidents office. I have served this nation as Prime Minister for many years now and it grieves me to leave the nation in such a precarious situation, however all powers of the offices unattended go to the president and i trust fully that she will carry the nation through this constitutional crisis. God bless Dorvik May Justice Prevail Category:Dorvish people